So Sorry
by Normryl
Summary: BA crashes the van and someone gets hurt. If that wasn't bad enough, Decker's closing in. Complete for now.


Title: So Sorry

Author: Therm

Rating: PG

Summary: The team crash in the middle of nowhere. Can they make an escape and what price will they have to pay?

Warnings: A little swearing, mild. Injured character, although no graphic details. Bit of vomitting.

_**So Sorry**_

_**Stultum est timere quod vitare non potes** _

_It is foolish to fear that which you cannot avoid_

The last thing he really remembered was Hannibal yell for him to look out.

It was too late, they crashed.

It wasn't as though they hadn't crashed before, but there was something different this time.

Tyres could be heard screeching in their attempt to stop the inevitable happening

After that, things went dark.

oOo

I can feel someone gently shaking me, calling my name.

As my head starts to clear, I recognise that the voice belongs to Murdock. I dare to open my eyes a little and things aren't as bad as I imagined they would be.

I see a little tension ease in Murdocks face as the worry is replaced by obvious relief.

"He's alright, Colonel." Murdock calls out.

I realise that only me and Murdock are still in the van, Face and Hannibal are both outside, not doing anything, just standing. Actually, Hannibal's smoking, but that ain't doing much given the situation we're in.

I test my arms and legs a little and see that I'm moving fine. "How's my van?" I ask Murdock, who's still inside with me.

Murdock's face goes more serious. "I ain't gonna lie to ya, big guy. She don't look good." Murdock says, looking out to Hannibal and Face. "Go see for yourself if you feel up to it." Murdock says, then adds. "I can help you if you need it."

I scowl at him. "I don't need the help of no crazy fool! I carefully begin to move from the front seat, noticing for the first time that the window besides me is smashed badly, although the glass is still in the frame.

I carefully get out and join Hannibal and Face outside, Murdock stays inside, moving to the back of the van into his usual seat.

I grimace as I see the damage done to my van.

Then I look at our surroundings. Nothing but woods as far as the eye can see.

oOo

I wonder how long we're gonna have to walk for.

BA really couldn't have picked a worse place to crash the van, well except the Nevada desert, but this may be the second worse place.

I see Hannibal just ahead of me, give a signal, meaning we're about to stop and rest.

Once we've all reached the same point, we put down the things we've been carrying with us.

Hannibal looks at all of us, seeing who needs the rest the most, obviously me and Murdock must look like shit, because he says he and BA will go on ahead and see if they can find anything that'll lead us to a place to stay for the night.

He tells me and Murdock to see if we brought any food with us and share out whatever we have, saving some for his and BA's return.

I nod and we watch as they disappear into the dense woods.

Murdock sits down on the ground. Thankfully it's been dry recently so the grounds not damp, but it is still warm, even for late in the evening which makes the trek uncomfortable.

I search through the bag I have with me and find a few candy bars which will have to sustain us until we find something better. I offer one to Murdock but he refuses it.

I'm a little concerned by my friends usual ravenous hunger disappearing. "You alright?"

He nods and looks at me. "I'm real tired, Faceman. You think Hannibal wants us to go much further?"

I look at him with sympathy in my eyes. "We could all probably do with some rest. I'm sure Hannibal'll stop for a while."

He seems a little reassured by this.

Some five minutes later Hannibal returns, saying that they've found a cabin up ahead and that we'll be able to rest there for the night. On the way there, I discreetly tell Hannibal that Murdock could do with some sleep before taking up watch.

Hannibal agrees and lets me go out for the first watch.

oOo

I know I had started to drift, when a noise brought me back to full alert.

"Face?" Murdock's voice calls gently, trying to locate me.

"I'm here." I say as I struggle to get up. I look at my watch, thinking Murdock's here to replace me, but see that there's another two hours before I'm due to be taken off watch. Plus, Murdock's not even replacing me, Hannibal is.

When I see Murdock more clearly in the light of the full moon, I see that he's sweating. It's not so hot now and this alarms me immediately. "Murdock, what's wrong?" I say.

"I don't feel so good, Face." He says quietly.

I manoeuvre him to sit down and he does so, with me following him down. "Tell me what's the matter?" I plead, instantly worried for my friend.

He moves closer to me, and lays his head into my lap, looking for comfort he knows he'll get from me. I gently stroke his soft hair, which sticks to his head with the sweat coming from him.

My hand feels his head and it's red hot. More worried, I know I need to tell Hannibal about this complicated new development.

"Murdock, did you hurt yourself when we crashed?"

He moves his head more into my lap. "A little. I didn't want BA to feel bad."

My heart goes to him, thinking of how he tried to save his friend from any worry. I wish I had been awake when we crashed, I'd have known if Murdock had done any serious damage.

He begins to fidget a little and I attempt to make him as comfortable as I can while I try and determine where he's been hurt and how bad it might be. From my preliminary diagnosis, it doesn't look good.

oOo

I'm a little surprised by the sight in front of me and first, but it only takes a second to realise that somethings really wrong.

I can hardly see Face as he's against a tree, but I can see Murdocks with him and I know that whatever his reason for being out there, it can't be good.

"Face." I call.

Face gasps round in surprise at seeing me there. "Hannibal, thank God you're here. We got a major problem."

I get my first look at Murdock and see how serious the problem is.

He's just about laying on Face's lap, but I can see how restless he is and he keeps moving himself into more awkward positions.

"I'd say we've defiantly got internal bleeding here, Hannibal." Face confirms.

I can only agree as I see what kinda state Murdock's in. I can see from how Face has undressed him a little that his abdomen is swollen. I check Murdock's pulse and feel a rapidness to it that I'm not at all happy with.

His breathing matches his pulse. His skin is cool to the touch but he's sweating.

"No vomiting?" I ask.

Face shakes his head. That's a small mercy.

"What are we gonna do? Face asks, concern clear in his voice.

I know I need to come up with a damn good plan.

"I'm gonna get BA. Stay with him."

oOo

I can't remember much, all I know is that I'm feeling lousy.

I cast my mind back to what's happened, what I can remember. Being in the van, the crash, flying through the air and the pain as I'm suddenly stopped by the confines of the van's space.

After that it's normal for a while, we go for help. My side aches a bit, but that's to be expected, I feel a little worn out later on, then I remember drifting off to sleep. Waking up sometime later with a terrible headache and feeling real bad now.

I see BA laying near by and I head out to find Face, I know he'll make me feel better. I don't wanna tell Hannibal, BA would feel bad if he thought he hurt me by crashing the van.

The last real thing I know I did was talk to Face.

I was in and out of it for a bit.

Hannibal arrived at some point and BA a little later. It's so sketchy after that. I'm aware we're moving for a while and when I wake again later I see the outside world rushing past and I know we're in a car, van, truck, whatever and Face is with me, but I don't hear the others.

I don't know where I am now, but it's quiet and I'm all alone.

I don't wanna be alone.

oOo

We all saw it at the same time, and I knew exactly what Hannibal was thinking.

I sighed deeply, resigned to what was going to happen.

Hannibal motioned for me and Face to stay where we were, stay with Murdock while he made his way towards the road ahead.

I watch carefully as Hannibal approaches the MP's who are searching the area for the three of us, not aware Murdock is also here.

I watch as he holds his hands up and calls out to the men.

He has his belt in his hand, ready for them to take him.

The men look up, startled by the sudden approach of the man.

One of them shoots.

oOo

BA moves faster than I can react as he rushes towards Hannibal.

A gun pointed at him stops him just as quickly as he started.

I stay with Murdock, not even considering leaving his side.

BA calls out to Hannibal and he answers. I can see that he's not hurt badly, the bullet just grazed him, which I'm incredibly relieved about, but Murdock's still in a serious condition, the gun shot making him aware to his surroundings a little.

I gently reassure him that things are alright as his eyes slide shut a little, but he turns to his side suddenly and begins vomiting and I can see the dark colour to it even in poor light.

Blood.

I can already hear sirens in the distance coming closer as the MP's have radioed in their position.

Calling out to the MP's I let them know that there's an injured man here and they need to get him help immediately.

As I watch the cars begin to arrive in a flurry of noise I vaguely realise that it's all over, but I'm too busy watching Murdock and praying he'll make it a little longer.

oOo

I sit on the floor and watch Decker and Crane get out of the latest car to arrive.

Smug looks on both their faces, especially Decker's.

I don't care now. Murdock's being taken away right now, Face with him. BA's gonna be taken in another car in a minute and then I think I'm going with Decker himself.

Seems they've finally worked out how to stop us escaping.

At least they think they have. I still have a few cards up my sleeve yet.

oOo

I know Hannibal's still back there, hope he ain't hurt too bad.

Murdock and Face have already been taken away. Watched 'em leave and have been worrying ever since.

Can't believe all the times I've complained about Murdock crashing us in planes and choppers, but I ain't ever got hurt from it.

Look what I've done to him.

Murdock, I'm sorry, so sorry.

oOo

I've been faking sleep and unconsciousness for a while now. Listening in on conversations that the two MP's guarding me in this room are having.

It's just two guys bragging. But they're attitude is giving me all the information I need.

My team needs bailing out.

Here I come.

The End.


End file.
